The One That Got Away
by Voice4TheMute
Summary: Kim Pine finally sings out her frustrations for Scott Pilgrim. Songfic. I don't own the song.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Scott Pilgrim series or any of the characters mentioned in this story. All original characters and lines belong to Bryan Lee O'Malley and other respectable parties. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and not to be sold anywhere. I also don't own the song "The One That Got Away." It belongs to Katy Perry

* * *

_Voice4TheMute Presents_

"You sure about this Kim?" Stephen Still asked as I walked over to my drum set and sat down.

"Just humor me, ok?" I said to him as I picked up both of my drum sticks and placed them in my hand. We were at Stephen Stills' home, getting ready to practice a song that I wanted to play live but Stephen thought it wasn't very 'Sex Bob-omb'-y. So after months of requesting we play it at least once during practice, he finally caved.

"Alright…we'll play it! Where is Scott-"

"SCOTT!" I yelled as he rushed out of the kitchen with a slice of toast sticking out of his mouth.

"I'm here!" He mumbled as he continued to chew on the piece of toast. I glared as him as he walked over to Stephen and took the sheet music that had his bass tabs on it. "So what are we playing?" Scott asked, seeing that the music in front of him wasn't what we usually play.

"It's a song that Kim picked out." Stephen said to him.

"Yeah. So don't mess it up." I said to him as he picked up his bass and studied the sheet. He looked up at us with a raised eyebrow. "The lyrics looks…off. Seems kinda high for you Stephen Stills."

"That's because Kim is singing…"

"Kim is singing?" Scott laughed, but then frowned as he released the piece of toast that was in his mouth and dropped it on the ground. "My toast!"

"Serves you right…" I said to him, placing my drum sticks together in the form of an 'x'.

"Okay. Scott you ready?" I heard Stephen ask Scott and he nodded. "Alright, Kim? Are you-"

"WE ARE SEX BOB-OMB! ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!"

_The One That Got Away 012_

_**Summer after high school when we first met**_

_**We make out in your Mustang to Radio head**_

_**And on my 18**__**th**__** birthday we got matching tattoos**_

_**Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof**_

_**Talk about our future like we had a clue**_

_**Never plan that one day I'd be losing you**_

"Got it Kim!" Scott yelled as I instantly 'shh'ed him quiet. Scott emerged from his bedroom window and climbed on top of the roof of his house where I was waiting for him, wrapped in his blanket. It was very late and Scott told me he wanted to do something special today.

Afterall it was my 18th birthday.

"For someone that's going to jack their parent's stack of alcohol, you're unbelievably loud about it." I whispered to him as I carefully walked towards him and offered a hand to him. He handed me the bottle of alcohol and a cup before pulling himself safely on the roof.

"Sorry. It's a lot harder to navigate through my house when it's all dark. I mean, it's already one in the morning." Scott said as he walked to a safer spot on the roof before carefully sitting down. I walked next to him and sat down, draping the blanket over him as well to keep him warm. "Thanks Kim."

"Of course…but you know, as sweet as it is, drinking alcohol on a roof, your parent's alcohol at that, doesn't seem like a good idea. I mean, what if we fall off?" I asked him as I felt an arm wrap around me.

"I will protect you. I will not let go of you no matter what." Scott said to me as I laughed.

"And when I said 'we', I mean 'you'." I said to him as he smiled.

"It'll be hard since I'm going to be holding onto you!" He said as I shook my head.

"Great…now I'm worried about MY safety." I smiled as I saw him pick up the bottle and poured what looked like a shot in the two cups that he brought up. He handed me a glass and I gently tapped it against his glass. "Cheers."

"Happy birthday Kimberly Pine." He said to me as we both knocked back the shot and exhaled loudly.

"Oh God…it burns. Hand me the chaser."

"Chaser?" Scott said, looking like he was in equal pain as me.

"You didn't bring a…oh God. The burning." I said as I hugged Scott tight, trying to fight the pain. After a couple of seconds, the burning sensation went away and I started to feel…at ease. "Oh...that's better…" I muttered as my grip on Scott went from 'death grip' status to 'cuddle' status.

"That's good sauce…" Scott said as he picked up the bottle and inspected the label.

"What is that?"

"Uh…Jose Cuervo Especial."

"…you mean tequila?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"…maybe."

"God, you're such an idiot." I said, hugging him tight

"I may be an idiot, but I'm an idiot with liquor." Scott said, lifting the bottle over his head. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You really know how to make a girl feel safe on a roof, don't you?"

_Two more shots in…_

"Kim…?"

"Yeah Scott…?"

"What do you see in the future?" Scott asked as he was now laying on his back. I was laying right next to him, my arm wrapped over his chest as the blanket was draped over our bodies, keeping us warm from the cold of Canada.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…what do you want to do with your life?" Scott ask as I did my best to come up with a rational thought. In the past couple of minutes, Scott and I were just rambling, being silly with one another. But now, Scott was asking serious questions…questions that I can barely answer sober, let alone tipsy…

…ok…let alone drunk…

"I don't know…go to college. Get a degree…in something. I don't know…freshman orientation will tell me what to take. Or my parents." I said to him, saying the first thing that came to mind. I looked up at Scott and raised my eyebrows. "What about you stud? What do you want to do?"

"Mmm…I don't know. Maybe study music…"

"So you'll go to college?"

"I guess…"

"And major in music?"

"I guess…"

"Seems like a plan."

"I guess…" At this point, I swatted Scott's chest. Scott recoiled a bit and started to cough. "Ow Kim! What's that for!"

"Just making sure you weren't just giving a recycled answer." I said as I rested my head on his chest. I felt my eyes droop close, but I did my best to stay away. The last thing I wanted to do was pass out on Scott's roof. "You know…I never really thought of the future. I kinda figured that as long as I have you…then there is no need to." I felt Scott's arms wrap around me as I said that to him and he gave me a very warm hug.

"We'll travel down this hectic, crazy street called life together…" Scott said as she reached and grab hold of my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. "…just you and me. I promise"

* * *

_**In another life I would be your girl**_

_**We keep all our promises, be us against the world**_

_**In another life I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**_

_**The one that got away**_

_I always thought that the car would turn around. I wanted that car to turn around. Every ounce of my being wanted to run after that car that carried Scott away and throw myself in front of it to make it stop. But I did nothing. I stood there…watching from the hill that overlooked Scott's former home. I stood there as the person I thought I would spend the rest of my life with rode off in a box filled car. Dammit Scott…I love you. I loved you…why didn't you tell me…why didn't you tell me that you were going way. Why couldn't you come to me and tell me instead of me learning from Lisa? Did you not care? Was this all just a joke? What happen to trusting each other? Opening up and hiding nothing from one another. We were suppose to walk down the road of life together._

_Liar…_

_If you just told me…maybe, just maybe…you wouldn't have to leave. There's a universe where you told me the truth and that alternate universe Scott was still together with alternate universe Kim…_

…_but you messed up…_

…_now I'm here…alone again. Lisa won't talk to me anymore…Lauren's way to busy nowadays to care…you were the one person in my life that was constant…that I could rely one…_

…_that I loved…_

_If you just told me…I could have made you stay…_

…_I know I could have…_

_**All this money can't buy me a time machine**_

_**Can't replace you with a million rings**_

_**I should have told you what you meant to me**_

_**Cause now I pay the price**_

* * *

"Um…Kim, you're drumming a bit too fast there." I heard Stephen say to me.

"Yeah. You're kinda going too fast. I can barely keep up Kim…!" Scott also said to me, but I kept on drumming…kept on singing…

_**In another life I would be your girl**_

_**We keep all our promises, be us against the world**_

_**In another life I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**_

_**The one that got away**_

"Cut! CUT! Kim! It's over. Stop playing!" I heard Stephen yell at me, but I kept on drumming. I found myself mindlessly drumming and singing the song. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. I just wanted to drum. I wanted to sing. I wanted my voice to be finally heard.

_**In another life I would be your girl**_

_**We keep all our promises, be us against the world**_

"Kim! Stop playing! You're going to destroy your drum set-!"

_**In another life I would make you stay**_

"KIM!"

_**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**_

I found myself finishing the song and opened my eyes as I slowly got out of the trance I felt into as I played the song. I looked around and saw that I wasn't at Stephen Stills' home. I was in my room at Hollie's apartment. There was no one around me when I was playing. Just me, my drums, and the floorboard. I felt tears fall from my face and hit my hand which instantly made me wipe my face with my sleeve.

It was just me…all me…alone in my room.

_**The one that got away**_

* * *

The End


End file.
